


Punching Down

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Beating, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Gen, Implied Death, Rescue, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: The Jims accidentally intrude on a shady meeting, and the group decides to beat them into silence. Fortunately, the Jims have someone powerful looking out for them.Whumptober 2020 Day 5: Where Do You Think You're Going?Prompt: Rescue
Relationships: Bim Trimmer & The Jims, Reporter Jim & Cameraman Jim
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Punching Down

**Author's Note:**

> I still love the Jims, and I still love hurting them :')
> 
> Enjoy!

“Please leave us alone,” RJ whimpers, one eye already swollen shut. CJ cowers beside him, nostrils crusted with blood.

“We’re not done with you yet,” growls the man accosting the Jims – well, one of the men accosting them. The other three are similarly angry, coming closer, surrounding the twins.

They’d been filming, admittedly late at night, admittedly somewhere a little sketchy. But that’s how the best news can be found, by looking in all the tiny, hidden, seedy corners! It always seems to get them in trouble, though, and this time is no exception. The building the Jims thought was abandoned actually had four people in it, doing some sort of shady business. After they’d been spotted by the group, they’d tried to run, but they’d been chased, and now they’re cornered. Their equipment is smashed on the floor, and the pair have injuries from trying to protect it.

“We don’t have the footage anymore,” RJ pleads, trying to back away, but he and CJ are already against a wall. “You destroyed it, we don’t have anything to show anyone. Please let us go!”

“You don’t have your camera,” the man – probably the leader – says, “But you still saw it. You’re fully capable of telling people, and we can’t have that.”

“We won’t!” RJ cries, “We won’t tell anyone what we saw, we promise!!” CJ nods vigorously.

“You expect us to believe that?" the leader retorts, “Besides, we have our own ways of making sure you don’t talk.”

He nods to the other three men in an unspoken signal. The effect is immediate, with two of the men grabbing RJ, on each side, and the remaining, biggest one grabbing CJ. The twins cry out as they’re pulled away from each other, but they’re unable to free an arm to reach the other. RJ is brought before the leader, and CJ is held where he is. Both twins are shaking like a leaf.

“Does the other one talk?” the leader asks RJ. “He hasn’t said a thing this whole time.”

“N-No,” RJ is quick to say, shivering under the intense glare of the leader, “He’s m-mute, he doesn’t talk, e-especially when he’s s-scared.”

The leader looks thoughtfully at CJ. RJ tries to turn his head to look at CJ too, but he’s given a rough shake for his trouble. After a long moment, the leader nods.

“Alright,” he says, “I’ll let him go.”

Relief breaks in RJ’s chest.

“Oh, thank you, thank you–”

“But first, I need to deal with you,” the leader continues, “And make _certain_ that he won’t dare to tell anyone what he's seen today.”

“Wh-What?” RJ gasps.

That’s all he gets to say before he’s punched in the stomach, knocking all the breath of him.

CJ screams wordlessly as the leader punches RJ, again and again, in the face and stomach and chest. RJ can hardly keep track of each blow as each one rocks him, snaps his face left or right or back, as blood fills his mouth and his eyes swell up. His legs kick helplessly, trying to get away but having nowhere to go, until he’s too dazed to keep moving, hardly able to stand.

The leader finally stops, stepping back. RJ coughs and spits what feels like a huge amount of blood onto the ground. More blood fills in to replace it. RJ feels around his mouth with his swollen tongue and finds new gaps in his gums from lost teeth. He can’t think straight, he can barely open his eyes. His face feels like a hunk of ground meat, and he’s been punched in the chest so many times it hurts to breathe. He wants to plead to be let go, but he can’t concentrate enough to speak, can’t move his mouth to form the words. Behind him, CJ is sobbing.

“Is he done yet?” asks one of the men holding RJ, the one on the left – or right? RJ’s too disoriented to tell.

“Not yet,” the leader says, shaking his hand a little, as though it’s hurting from punching RJ so many times. Both his hands have blood splattered over them, but chances are it’s all RJ’s. He readies himself to punch again as RJ stares blearily at him. “But I doubt it’ll take much more to kill him.”

CJ wails, and RJ can only look at the leader as he winds his fist back to start another onslaught.

“Boss, wait!” the man holding CJ suddenly cries.

“What?” the leader asks, irritated at the interruption.

“Behind you, we got more company.”

The leader curses and turns to look, and RJ looks too, as best as he can. What he sees makes his heart beat faster.

It’s Bim, and even from a distance RJ knows he’s never seen Bim so enraged. Purple is already swirling around his hands, both of which are clenched into fists. His eyes blaze with anger and hatred. The leader, though, isn’t impressed.

“I don’t know how you found these jokers,” he scoffs, turning away from RJ to approach Bim, “But this isn’t the place to be, pretty boy.”

“Let them go,” Bim says, voice tight, “And I might not kill you.”

“And I’m about out of patience,” the leader growls, going from a walk to a run at Bim.

Bim doesn’t flinch, only lifts a purple-shrouded hand. As the leader’s feet hit the ground in a running step, concrete shoots up to meet them – no, _into_ them, becoming them. The leader shouts in wordless confusion, tries to move, but both his legs below the knee are now concrete pillars rising out of the floor.

“What the fuck!?” he yells.

His henchmen drop the twins and run to stop Bim and defend their leader. RJ lands on his face when he’s dropped, but it already hurts so much he can’t tell the difference.

“RJ, CJ, don’t look over here, alright?” he says. He raises his hands. “You shouldn’t have to see what I’m about to do.”

RJ can’t do much of anything, anyway. He rests his shredded cheek on the concrete and lets out a wheezy, blood-soaked sigh. In the next moment, CJ is beside him, still sobbing as he pushes RJ onto his back to look at his face. Even if he wasn’t mute, he’s still crying too hard to speak as he sits facing away from Bim and the group’s fight and pulls RJ’s head into his lap. The sounds of the fight reach RJ’s ears, the swearing and screaming and crunching, but it hardly registers. CJ’s lap is comfortable, his hands are gentle, and RJ’s never been more exhausted. He can’t sleep, though, not with CJ crying so loudly. RJ wants to ask him to be a little more quiet, but his mouth still won’t work.

Before long, another face comes into view. It’s Bim, done with dispatching the men and now staring worriedly down at RJ.

“Oh, buddy,” Bim gasps, reaching to touch his cheek, then thinking better of it and grabbing his hand instead. “You’re safe now, RJ, Wil knows where we are, he’ll be here in a minute to take us home.”

RJ is too out of it to remember who “Wil” even is. His consciousness is fading fast, and he’s out before Bim can even tell him to stay awake.

~~~

When RJ wakes, he’s hazy again, but in a different sort of way. He’s in the clinic, face covered in bandages. There’s stitches all over his face and even in his mouth. His teeth feel stuck together, like he can’t open his mouth if he tried. His face and chest are aching dully, but he feels fuzzy all over, and the pain hardly registers. There’s a weight beside him, something draped lightly across his chest, something heavier pressed against his side. The fact that he’s cognizant enough to observe all these things is an improvement, he thinks. He opens his eyes to see CJ lying next to him, one arm across his chest. By his light, gentle breathing, RJ can tell he’s asleep. When he looks to his right, he sees Bim sitting in a chair by his bed, looking back at him with shining eyes.

“Hey, bud,” Bim murmurs, leaning forward to stroke RJ’s hair. “You feeling alright?”

RJ nods.

“Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need more medication?”

RJ shakes his head.

“Good, good,” Bim says, smiling softly, “Doc said you’re gonna be in the clinic for a while, but you’re gonna be okay. All you have to do right now is rest.” He gently kisses RJ’s forehead. It’s swathed in a bandage, but RJ can still feel Bim’s lips. “I’m so glad I found you guys, I’m so happy you’re okay. I love you, RJ.”

RJ tries to smile back, but he doesn’t get very far before his tugging stitches make him stop. Still, Bim seems to understand, and he kisses RJ’s forehead again.

“Go back to sleep,” he whispers, “CJ and I will be right here.”

RJ happily obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
